1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to a board to board electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A board to board electrical connector assembly, as is known to persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art, usually comprises a first electrical connector mounted on a first printed circuit board and a second electrical connector mounted to a second printed circuit board and matable with the first electrical connector to establish an electrical connection between the first and the second printed circuit boards. In some instances, the first and the second printed circuit boards need to be assembled to each other in a rotatable manner, that is, although the first and the second printed circuit boards are parallel to each other when the first and the second electrical connectors are completely mated with each other, in the course of mating, the first and the second electrical connectors, and therefore the first and the second printed circuit boards, define an angle therebetween.
However, most of the present board to board electrical connector assemblies are configured in such a way that the first and the second electrical connectors can only mate with each other in a manner of being always parallel to each other, since insulative housings of the first and the second electrical connectors interference with each other if there is an angle defined therebetween.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector assembly is desired to match the above-mentioned needs.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a board-to-board electrical connector assembly, which comprises a first and a second electrical connectors respectively mounted to a first and a second printed circuit boards to rotatably assemble the first printed circuit board and the second printed circuit board.
An electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a first electrical connector mounted to a first printed circuit board and a second electrical connector mounted to a second printed circuit board. Each of the first and the second electrical connectors comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of electrical contacts. Each insulative housing comprises a base portion and a plurality of tongues extending from the base portion. The tongues extend parallely along a lateral direction of the base portion and are spaced from each other in a longitudinal direction of the base portion. Each electrical contact comprises a mounting portion extending beyond the base portion and a contact portion extending from the mounting portion through the base portion and exposed to the tongue. The tongues of the first electrical connector extend into between the tongues of the second electrical connector and the contact portions of the electrical contacts of the first and the second electrical connectors electrically contact with each other, respectively.